Tsuki Screts
by Lecka-chan
Summary: Além de fascinante, a lua também pode lhe conceder um pouco de mágica. Sob a luz da lua, um amor cheio de segredos. /T para cenas futuras/
1. A primeira noite

Disclamer: Fanfic baseada na obra Kindan no Koi wo Shiyou, de Ohmi Tomu.

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Perdas e Ganhos.

Os olhos vazios, a mente estava presa num passado ressente, doloroso. Sentada em um assento qualquer num dos tantos só naquele saguão, balançando inconscientemente as pernas suspensas a uns bons trinta centímetros do chão.

Na grande bolsa transversal, vinha presa a etiqueta com as informações _"From: Juneau – AK / To: New York – NY"_, agora desnecessária, uma vez que resolvera mantê-la sob vigilância, não podiam privá-la de carregar o que havia pertencido a ele. Ali dentro estavam guardadas coisas que lembravam ele, o casaco favorito, fotografias e a última caneta que ele usara, possivelmente o último objeto pessoal que tocara antes de ir embora.

A dor que sentia por dentro, ainda não tinha sido refletida do lado de fora, exceto por sua estranha quietude, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez fosse exatamente aquele o problema, sua mente ainda não tinha aceitado o ocorrido.

Fazendo a caneta prateada rolar entre as mãos desprovidas de luvas desde que entrara no aeroporto, suspirou pesadamente.

- Oh, meu amor... – a mulher de orbes mel aproximou-se, preocupação era no momento a expressão dominante em seu rosto. – Ainda vai demorar até podermos entrar no avião, por que não come alguma coisa, hum? Está com fome, não está?

- Sim. – mentiu, a voz saiu fraca.

- Veja o que a mamãe trouxe. – sorriu levemente indicando um saquinho de papel. – Pãezinhos de queijo! Estão quentinhos.

A mulher não pôde continuar tentando anima-la, graças ao aparelho que vibrava em seu bolso. Dando um sorriso para a filha e pousando o saco no colo da mesma, atendeu o celular.

Observou sem interesse a mãe se distanciar um pouco no seu diálogo chato com algum advogado ou algo assim, se cansando logo. A tarde nublada lá fora não pareceu mais atraente, mas era mais reconfortante do que fitar a silenciosa dor materna com tantos problemas para resolver além de uma filha pequena de nove anos.

Pela parede de vidro próxima às portas automáticas, podia ver muitas coisas, inclusive a neve que caia suavemente dos céus para logo derreter no asfalto molhado. Se aproximou para ver mais do branco, reparando mais na paisagem agora. À direita era o acesso ao estacionamento descoberto, podia ver alguns dos carros mais próximos estacionados, montanhas e a vegetação rasteira, pessoas, malas e mais malas, tinha tanta coisa para se ver que ficou ligeiramente frustrada quando se deu conta no que tinha à frente: nada.

O nada resumia-se em uma parede pertencente ao outro prédio, seguiu a parede que continuava para esquerda, um corredor um pouco escuro, nada espaçoso – tinha certeza que poderia passar por ele –, esquecido pelos limpadores de neve. Tão esquecido que a neve se acumulava nos cantos em pequenos montes. Porém, não foi a neve que chamou a atenção. Diferente do branco (ainda que meio sujo) dos flocos aglomerados, um vulto preto, muito curioso, estava instalado lá.

Louca de curiosidade como qualquer criança, olhou rapidamente para a mãe distraída no telefone e furtivamente saiu pelas portas automáticas, correndo para sair do campo de visão proporcionado pelos vidros, se metendo entre as duas construções sem dificuldade.

Só lá, meio que no escuro, sentindo falta das luvas é que percebeu que ainda carregava o lanche. Apenas abriu a bolsa retirando as luvas e guardando o saco; com as mãos protegidas, continuou calmamente até o objeto de curiosidade.

Olhando-a fixamente, o animal negro encolhido no fim do beco sem saída soltava um baixo e ameaçador rosnado. As presas afiadas expostas e os olhos brilhantes carmesim deviam tê-la feito retroceder, apavorada com o grande lobo, mas não o fez.

Vermelho também manchava a neve sob o animal, mantendo-a congelada no lugar. A fera continuou a rosnar, e ela se moveu. Não para trás como deveria, mas em frente.

- Não... – foi interrompida por um latido rouco, seus joelhos tremeram antes de continuar andando lentamente até ele. – Não vou te machucar. Está com fome? Veja, veja, eu tenho comida!

Parou menos de um metro dele, sem fazer movimentos bruscos se agachou e colocou dois pães de queijo em cima de um pequeno lenço o mais próximo dele que conseguiu, quase sendo mordida no processo. Mesmo com a aparente ameaça, continuou lá, observando o lupino ferido na pata traseira. Tentou se mover para mais perto, outro lenço em mãos para estacar o ferimento, mas foi impedida e quase mordida novamente. Voltou a ficar quieta.

- Eu e mamãe também estamos machucadas, sabe? – sorriu fracamente, um pouco intimidada pelos orbes escarlate. – Não dá pra ver, mas dói bem aqui, ó. – apontou para o peito, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas escutando o som proveniente dele. – Mas você vai melhorar logo, ouvi dizer que os machucados no coração demoram mais para sarar.

Parou.

Como se adotasse outra estratégia, passou a lamber o ferimento, ignorando a presença da infante expectadora.

- Meu nome é Sakura! Acho que você devia ter um nome também. – murmurou apoiando um indicador no queixo pensativamente. – Lupi! Hum, Lupi combina com você. – sorriu mais abertamente, tendo a impressão de escutar outro curto rosnado. – O Lupi é um cãozinho muito grande e bonito! Papai também era bem bonito, olha. – tirando uma fotografia da bolsa, segurou-a voltada para o suposto cão. – Viu? Meus olhos são da mesma cor dos dele! – comentou animada, guardando a foto depois de alguns segundos segurando na frente do lobo que sequer a olhou, aparentemente.

Apanhando outro pão de queijo do saco tentou dar o exemplo, comendo-o para que a imitasse, logo desistiu, ele nem parecia nota-la ali.

Apenas lambendo e observando por dois longos minutos.

- Mamãe e eu vamos voltar para o Japão hoje. Viemos só para levar papai para casa. – cortou o silêncio com uma voz falha, os olhos embargando. – É bom você se agasalhar direitinho ou vai acabar como papai e tendo que ir embora... – água salgada já nublava sua visão e escorria por suas bochechas coradas. – Pra sempre.

Colocou as duas mãos sobre os olhos, baixando um pouco a cabeça enquanto tentava parar os soluços. Finalmente, a dor encontrara um jeito de se mostrar, e ao contrário do que já ouvira dizer em filmes, as lágrimas não estavam ajudando a pará-la.

Levantou os olhos ligeiramente avermelhados quando escutou um leve ruído de algo se arrastando na neve. Pôde o ver se movendo para abocanhar um dos pães de queijo.

Imediatamente, um sorriso apareceu desenhado em sua face.

- Muito bem Lupi! Tem mais aqui. – e despejou mais três salgados no lenço. – Coma bastante e fique forte!

Levantou a mão em menção de se mover para acariciá-lo. Nenhum rosnado ou tentativa de mordida.

Mais confiante, quase tocando o pêlo escuro, ouviu a voz familiar, preocupada.

- Sakura! Oh, querida, não me assuste desse jeito nunca mais! – virou-se para ver a mãe se aproximando para lhe abraçar. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Cuidando do Lupi. – respondeu como quem diz algo muito óbvio, voltando o rosto para onde o lobo repousava.

Sua face ficou completamente confusa ao constatar que o beco estava vazio. Como? Não tinha como ele ter saído sem ela ver!

- Lupi? – a mulher a acompanhou na confusão, sem ver nada. – Vamos indo, Sakura-chan, o avião já vai partir.

E se deixou levar pela mão pela mulher, não sem antes olhar para trás em vão, esperando vê-lo novamente.

* * *

A volta para casa depois de um dia de trabalho é sempre agradável, os últimos minutos até a tranqüilidade do lar. Mas aquele parque fazia tudo ainda mais prazeroso, o farfalhar das folhas e o som borbulhante da fonte artificial por ali deixava até mesmo a escuridão da noite fria aconchegante.

Escuro também era o céu, sem estrelas, sem lua, completamente encoberto por nuvens grossas. Aquilo, de certa forma, era um bom sinal. Logo sua estação favorita chegaria, depois que a neve derretesse (ainda que essa fosse muito pouca).

Neve não lhe trazia boas memórias, a lembrava a morte de seu pai, o frio do Alasca que o deixara doente e o levara à morte. Claro, o senhor Haruno não fora um exemplo de pessoa atenta à própria saúde, sempre descuidado, mas se não fosse o frio do inverno, talvez sua situação não tivesse se agravado tão rapidamente e o resfriado talvez não tivesse se transformado numa terrível pneumonia.

Coisas da vida que ela aprendera a aceitar, como a morte da mãe há cinco anos. Era estranho ser uma pessoa habituada à perda desde cedo, nada virtuoso obviamente, mas apenas seguia a filosofia da falecida mãe, continuar em frente com as boas lembranças como fonte de energia. O primeiro ano sem ela fora o muito difícil, mas graças aos amigos e aos avôs maternos, conseguira superar.

Lembrou dos avôs e do melhor amigo, tão longe, apesar de sempre trocarem cartas e telefonemas. Decidiu visita-los no próximo feriado, seria bom respirar ares novos.

Sem realmente prestar atenção ao caminho rotineiro enquanto pensava, viu um vulto passar com velocidade no canto de sua visão periférica. Virou-se alarmada para direita, sem ver nada entre as árvores.

- Acho que estou trabalhando demais. – suspirou enquanto apertava o passo.

Poderia ser imaginação, loucura ou algum tipo de complexo, mas tinha a sensação de estar sendo observada e não estava a fim de descobrir se era verdade.

* * *

- Alcance essa fita para mim, Sakura. – a loira estendeu a mão, ainda concentrada no embrulho que fazia. – Obrigada.

- Sem problemas.

A loja onde trabalhava era pequena, mas nem por isso pouco ativa. Tsunade, além de dona do lugar também era uma espécie de garota propaganda, sua presença e beleza eram marcantes, assim como sua personalidade.

- PERVERTIDO! – esbravejou a mulher enquanto arremessava um corpo pela porta dos fundos e voltava ao embrulho, aos olhos do cliente pasmo.

Bom, aquele cara tinha merecido. Apalpar uma mulher tão descaradamente merecia uma punição muito pior. Claro que não deixava de ser espantoso o fato de ainda haver uma clientela freqüente. De repente, já estavam acostumados, como ela.

Todo dia, sem exceção (pelo menos desde que começara a trabalhar lá, há dois anos), a chefe esmurrava, arremessava, quebrava alguém. Sob esses padrões, a tarde transcorreu sem problemas.

Sendo uma loja de artigos importados, atingiam todos os públicos, mesmo que de uma casta social mais alta. Desde tabacaria até cosméticos, artigos para leitura e doces; o conjunto atraía clientes de diferentes idades, gêneros e interesses. Um chocólatra ou jogador de pôquer, todos bem-vindos.

E foi com estranhos pensamentos sobre estranhos indivíduos que ainda vinham à estranha loja, que a Haruno escutou o sino na porta de entrada, anunciando a chegada de um bem-vindo e precioso (estranho também) freguês.

Ocupada colocando novas mercadorias em seus devidos lugares, deixou que a loira atendesse aquele. Manteve-se escondida mais para o fundo da loja, repondo fracos de perfumes franceses, e continuaria ali, alheia, se a incômoda sensação de estar sendo observada não a tivesse feito mover ligeiramente os olhos para o lado.

- AH! – gritou a garota, soltando o frasco com o susto.

Fechou os olhos esperando o impacto do vidro no chão e desejando ter derrubado o mais barato dos perfumes. E já não seria nada barato...

Mas o som não veio, então se forçou a abrir as esmeraldas para fitar o chão. Não havia nada no assoalha de madeira escura além de seus pés e um outro par. Só aí lembrou o porquê do susto.

- Muito obrigada, senhor. – suspirou aliviada, o frasco estava numa das mãos do homem. – E me desculpe pelo grito, o senhor me pegou desprevenida.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. – respondeu colocando a mercadoria na frente de outras iguais na prateleira.

Aquela voz era tão atraente que a fez desviar o olhar imediatamente das mãos dele para seu rosto, corando imediatamente. Cabelos tão escuros e rebeldes, rosto tão branco e perfeito...

Perdeu o ar por instantes, era o seu nome ecoando naquela voz perfeita. Como ele sabia o nome dela? Nunca havia se apresentado, ou pelo menos achava... Não, tinha certeza! Jamais se esqueceria de alguém com tal voz e beleza.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, percebendo o olhar curioso dele em seu rosto petrificado de deslumbramento, se deu conta de que o encarava.

- Sinto muito! – gaguejou desviando as esmeraldas para baixo, onde, por acaso, viu o crachá com seu nome impresso. Sentiu-se extremamente idiota e corou novamente.

- Hn.

- Ah, certo... O que o senhor deseja? – perguntou, não totalmente recomposta, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. As tão brilhantes pérolas negras.

Só então reparou que a loja estava vazia, nem mesmo sua chefe à vista. Estranhou.

Concentrou-se em fazer com que o belo homem não percebesse que evitava seu olhar, poderia parecer hostil, má reputação para loja.

- Não tenho certeza. – ele respondeu vagamente, sempre fitando seu rosto, dificultando as coisas para a atendente.

- Um presente? Namorada talvez? – lutou para manter a voz uniforme, controlando a respiração.

- Talvez... – lhe dirigiu um meio sorriso irresistível.

Haruno Sakura não era uma pessoa invejosa, mas naquele momento invejou a sortuda namorada daquela personificação de Deus grego. Sem culpa também, quem não sentiria?

Tentando manter os joelhos firmes, o guiou para fora daquele corredor. Esperava estar fazendo direito a coisa de não tremer.

- Que tal, cosméticos? – sugeriu, parando no corredor correspondente. – Ou uma jóia, para uma ocasião especial, quem sabe-...

- O que você escolheria, Sakura? – ele a interrompeu.

- Hum? Bem, acho que um vinho tinto... Não sei... Sem saber do gosto dela... – o fitou confusa pela pergunta, já sem a tremedeira na base.

- Não, estou perguntando o que escolheria se fosse você, nesse exato momento. – exigiu prendendo o olhar dela.

Ponderou uns instantes, se perdendo nos profundos orbes ônix. Já tinha esquecido o trabalho, a pergunta, e até o próprio nome quando a voz de Tsunade se fez presente no lugar.

- Sakura, se importa de ficar até um pouco mais tarde comigo hoje? Preciso de ajuda com uns extratos... – ignorou os dois se jogando na cadeira giratória atrás do balcão, digitando algo.

- Claro, Tsunade-sama. – desperta do transe momentâneo, conseguiu respirar novamente. – Por aqui, por favor. – parou na frente de embalagens retangulares e achatadas, pegou uma delas. – Eu levaria isto.

- Ótimo. – apanhou o chocolate da mão dela, trocando por uma nota de dez dólares.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse calcular o troco, ele rumou à saída, abrindo a embalagem colorida. A porta se abriu, fazendo o sino tocar novamente.

- Obrigado, Sakura. – deu novamente um meio sorriso arrasador, mordendo a barra em seguida, saindo pela noite.

- Namorado novo? – perguntou a loira instantes após, parecendo interessada, inclinando-se sobre o balcão.

- Claro que não! – quase gritou, corando ao extremo.

* * *

Tarde, tarde, tarde!

Era isso que repetia par si mesma no caminho de volta para casa. No fim, quem cuidara dos extratos fora ela sozinha, enquanto Tsunade se embebedava brindando o fim de uma longa semana e o começo de um dia de folga. Para ela, claro. Sakura trabalharia no dia seguinte, e dobrado, uma vez que a loira decidira ir até o templo de Asakusa Kannon orar pela paz mundial. Pura fachada, ela provavelmente se meteria em um daqueles becos para tentar a sorte nos jogos de azar, irônico.

Fitou o céu sem lua e estrelas, se perguntando que horas eram e de quantas disporia para um sono desejado. Apressou o passo imaginando sua cama lhe esperando.

Cambaleou em cima do salto ao virar sentido oeste do parque numa velocidade superior a que eles suportariam no chão irregular. Ainda sem equilíbrio, tropeçou nos próprios pés batendo contra alguém.

- Sinto muito-... – sentiu a voz morrer ao perceber braços masculinos a envolviam, mantendo-a junto.

Entrou em choque quando o cheiro forte de bebida barata invadiu suas narinas. Mais cambaleante que ela, o homem estava indiscutivelmente bêbado.

Empurrou-o sem muito sucesso, ele apenas foi para trás e depois para frente como um joão-bobo, sem soltá-la. Mais alto e com mais massa muscular, mesmo sob efeito da bebida, ele poderia prendê-la naquela posição infeliz. Estando meio de lado, sequer podia chutar seus países baixos ou mexer os braços que estavam presos entre os corpos.

- Oh, se não temos uma belezinha aqui... – murmurou entre soluços, a voz desigual. – Qual seu nome, graçinha?

A Haruno respondeu forçando os braços contra ele, tentando se soltar, mas ele a pressionou para mais perto.

- Não vai dizer? Hum, então vou te chamar de Midori-chan. – ele riu da própria piada, fazendo o hálito causar náusea na garota. – Vamos nos divertir, Midori-chan!

- Me solta! – ela ganiu, enojada.

- Vai ser divertido, só fique quietinha e eu não vou te machucar... – arrastou-a para um banco próximo. – Não muito...

E riu de novo, jogando-a sobre o banco pondo-se sobre ela antes que pudesse escapar. Cobriu a boca dela com uma das mãos, antes que pudesse gritar.

O que houve a seguir foi muito rápido para que qualquer um dos dois pudesse computar imediatamente. Primeiro um rosnado alto em meio a um latido rouco, mas forte, e então um vulto preto chocou-se com o homem, jogando-o no chão com tanta força que foi possível ouvir seu ombro se deslocando no impacto. Um grito de dor. Ela prendeu a respiração, abismada.

Mantendo-se entre a Haruno confusa e o bêbado apavorado, a gloriosa fera continuou rosnando, os dentes à mostra. Avançando um passo, em posição de ataque, fez com que o depravado se arrastasse até estar correndo sem olhar para trás.

Saiu da posição de ataque, virando-se lentamente para a garota atrás de si. Sakura soltou o ar com ainda mais lentidão, sob o olhar escarlate.

- Obrigada... – ela agradeceu num sussurro, saindo do choque. – Aquilo foi impressionante! Muito obrigada mesmo! – e sorriu se sentando corretamente no banco. – Você não tem um dono, tem?

Levantou a mão sem movimentos repentinos, para que ele não se assustasse. O animal não se mexeu, esperando. Então ela afagou o pêlo macio, quase eufórica, ele ficou imóvel, paciente.

- Sou Sakura. E você tem cara de Lupi! – ela exclamou de repente, ainda assim, sem o assustar, embora ela tenha jurado que vira seus olhos carmesim revirarem nas órbitas. – Vou te chamar de Lupi, então. Você parece um lobo. Mestiço?

Teve que parar de falar sozinha, pois, a voz grogue do bêbado ecoava alta pelo parque vazio enquanto ele falava com um guarda. Não deviam estar muito longe dali.

- Estou te dizendo, a coisa é enorme! Me derrubou no chão e tudo! Ou você acha que eu fiz isso sozinho no ombro? – os ecos vindos do norte.

- Parece que nos metemos em problemas, Lupi. – ela sussurrou, se levantando. – Venha, vamos para minha casa.

Então, garota e fera seguiram a oeste.

* * *

- Pronto, bom menino! – bateu as duas palmas após colocar a corrente no pescoço peludo. – É muito mais bonito do que uma coleira e tem mais ou menos a mesma função, certo? – sorriu.

A corrente cor de cobre, comprida, suspendia um pingente no centro do peito. A pedra hexagonal de tom verde refletia fragmentos de luz pelo pêlo negro sob a luz da manhã.

Quieto e incrivelmente disciplinado, o belo cão que trouxera para casa na noite anterior parecia muito com um lobo, com certeza era tão forte quanto, mas era dócil e educado como um collie. Não fizera um único ruído durante a noite, deixando-a dormir tranqüila até de manhã, quando o estridente som do despertador a acordou.

Naquele mesmo momento, os orbes púrpura se moviam apenas observando-a ir até um quarto quando ela soltara um _"Espere um instante"_ e logo voltava com uma lanterna em mãos.

- Eu nunca gostei de colocar coleira nos bichos de estimação, quer dizer, não que eu já tenha tido um, por isso estava louca para ter desde que me mudei para cá. – explicou animada se pondo de joelhos na frente dele outra vez. – Preste bastante atenção agora, Lupi, vou te mostrar uma coisa interessante.

Pegou o pingente entre os dedos, levantando-o de modo que os dois pudessem olhá-lo.

Mais uma vez, se surpreendeu com a atitude do animal. Estava tão calmo, como se esperasse a explicação do que quer que ela fosse dizer.

- Vê? Essa é a Alexandrita. – começou com entusiasmo, como uma criança que recebe a atenção desejada. – Papai dizia que ela tinha quase mesma cor dos nossos olhos, mas – ela sorriu enquanto acendia a lanterna de forte luz incandescente e, a apontou para a gema. – sob forte iluminação, ela muda de cor.

Como que por mágica, o hexagonal verde se tornou vermelho púrpura.

- Parece com seus olhos agora, embora não seja tão vívido e brilhante. – ela sorriu, desligando a lanterna. – Lupi é muito mais bonito! Mas, agora, o trabalho chama.

Ao chamado do dever, levantou-se para se aprontar rapidamente. Enquanto atirava as roupas longe e colocava outras, claramente indecisa sobre o que vestir. Suspirou enquanto sorria para o novo companheiro, e sem poder conter a pergunta que martelava sua cabeça. Será que teria a sorte de atendê-lo novamente?

- _'Acho que não tem como ter tanta sorte dois dias seguidos... '_ – lamentou saindo do apartamento, talvez o maravilhoso freguês voltasse atrás de mais chocolate...

* * *

Um dia muito movimentado, sem dúvida. O sino na porta de entrada não tivera mais que trinta minutos de descanso antes que alguém entrasse. Resultando num dia incrivelmente cheio.

Cheio, claro, mas nada dele. Não que já não soubesse que as chances de vê-lo eram mínimas, mas não pôde deixar de ficar frustrada. Isso a fez lembrar que há quanto tempo não tinha relacionamentos, a última vez que se interessara em alguém. Foi um namoro alegre, relativamente bobo com toda aquela fantasia apaixonada, mas divertido. Ser idiota era legal, muito estranho.

Viu o casal saindo enquanto agradeciam e suspirou. Já estava quase na hora de fechar.

Fitou sem interesse o calendário em cima do balcão, com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços flexionados.

- Primeira noite de lua cheia... – murmurou, se perguntando se o céu estava aberto para que pudesse admirar o astro.

O celular gritou por atenção.

- Pois não? – atendeu sem ao menos ver o número.

- _Sakura, o telefone da sua casa está funcionando?_ – era Tsunade.

- Hum, creio que sim. Por quê? – assumiu uma postura mais ereta, confusa.

- _Nada. Não foi pra isso que liguei._ – deu uma ligeira pausa antes de continuar. – _Me alcance aquela pasta com os slogans da loja._

- Mas, Tsunade-sama, eles estão na minha casa, lembra?

- _Em casa...? O que diabos você ainda tá fazendo aí?! _– gritou pasma.

- Do que você está falando, Tsunade-sama? Ainda falta uma hora para terminar o turno... – respondeu ainda mais confusa.

- _Você nunca ouviu o ditado "quando o gato sai, os ratos fazem a festa"? E além do mais, você devia estar esperando Lee-san em casa!_

- Lee-san? – repetiu incrédula. – Por que ele me procuraria? Ainda mais em meu apartamento?

- _Nós não combinamos que você iria pesquisar com ele aqueles artigos esportivos que ele quer encomendar? Você não concordou em fazer isso no seu computador porque o daí está com defeito?_

- Er... Não... – certo, a loira devia ter bebido demais enquanto pensava no assunto e depois sonhou que tinha acontecido mesmo.

- _Oh... Bom, agora já está combinado. Vá logo pra casa!_ – e desligou antes de receber uma resposta ou protesto.

Normalmente estaria imensamente feliz por ser dispensada mais cedo, porém, dessa vez significava mais trabalho, e do pior tipo: pesquisa em casa.

Pesquisas costumavam demorar horas e, sendo em sua casa, não teria como dizer "Ah, já está na hora de fechar, cuidamos do resto amanhã". Amaldiçoou a chefe por aquilo.

Se apressou de volta para casa, precisava dar uma ajeitada antes do "convidado" chegar. Então lembrou que ganhara um colega de apartamento, Lupi, e desejou que Lee não tivesse medo de cães, caso contrário, seria um grande choque para ele. Lupi era tão grande que dificilmente uma pessoa com medo de cães o deixaria ter uma chance para provar seu temperamento dócil.

- _'Se isso acontecesse, eu ficaria livre mais cedo...'_ – se pegou pensando apenas para se repreender. – _'Não, não. Lee-san é um ótimo e freqüente cliente, um dos melhores, não posso afugentá-lo desse jeito. A chefe me mataria!'_

Na pior das hipóteses, teria que deixar Lupi preso em seu quarto ou no banheiro.

Não gostou nenhum pouco da idéia, preferindo ser morta pela loira a confinar seu novo amigo por horas dentro de um quarto, sozinho.

Antes que pudesse perceber, já estava com a chave na fechadura, na frente de seu apartamento. Nem lembrara de conferir se o céu estava livre de nuvens.

- Lupi? – chamou fechando a porta e acendendo a luz.

Assim que o ambiente se iluminou, pôde vê-lo sentado logo à frente, como se estivesse à sua espera.

- Você deve estar com fome, não é? – rumou para a cozinha depois de lhe dirigir um sorriso. – Eu estou esperando visita, então seja um bom menino na frente do Lee-san, okay? Ele é muito importante!

Fez um prato de comida normal e o colocou no chão, ainda não tinha comprado ração e a pressa a impediu de procurar uma vasilha.

Já ia começar a tirar as roupas de cima do sofá – jogadas ali na manhã anterior – para levá-las para o quarto, porém, o som da campainha foi mais rápido. Lee fora mais rápido.

Ah, teria de fazer com que ele esperasse na cozinha com uma desculpa qualquer...

- Oh, Sakura-san! O fogo da juventude a deixa mais bela cada vez que a vejo! – ouviu ao abrir a porta.

- Hum... Obrigada, Lee-san... – murmurou desconfortável. Então se lembrou, tinha que perguntar se ele tinha algo contra cães. – Ah, Lee-san, tem algo que gostaria de perguntar.

- Qualquer coisa, minha flor! – praticamente gritou de forma dramática, fazendo uma pose e logo segurando as mãos dela. – Irei até o fim do mundo, mas antes, Sakura-san, eu queria que ouvisse sobre meus sentimentos! – jurava que havia visto labaredas refletidas nos olhos dele. – A verdade é que-...

- Sakura, você não vem comer?

A garota de cabelos róseos congelou. Linda, sensual e irresistível, não tinha como esquecer aquela voz, mas... Por que ela soava atrás de si?

- Quem é você? – se inclinou levemente para a direita, as mãos apoiadas nos ombros da Haruno, medindo o visitante de maneira hostil.

- E-eu... – gaguejou, o olhar parado na tolha branca, presa no quadril do homem na porta.

Não totalmente recuperada, Sakura virou para o lado, e viu no peito nu do indivíduo, o conhecido brilho púrpura. As esmeraldas se arregalaram.

- _'Eh...?'_

Continua...

* * *

Okay, espero que alguém goste desse meu acesso de loucura que surgiu no meu da madrugada de ontem, e "completada" no começo de outra, mas enfim... xD

Não sei quando vai sair o próximo capítulo, já que tenho outro projeto, a _Looking for God_, que a propósito, eu não esqueci e está em andamento... Tá, talvez "rastejamento" seja a palavra certa... -.- Estou numa fase ruim de "fim de férias", talvez não seja boa desculpa, todo mundo tá, mas...

Comentários básicos:

Bem, para quem não sabe, o templo Asakusa realmente existe, fica em Tóquio, quem quiser dar uma pesquisada é interessante, muito bonito e a entrada é de graça. E midori significa "verde", daí o apelido besta do bêbado.

Quando me referi a "collie", quis dizer a raça de cachorro mesmo, tipo Lassie.

E a pedra Alexandrita muda de cor mesmo, as cores variam entre verde azulado claro a vinho meio arroxeado, mas as que mudam de cor são raras e consequentemente bem caras.

Hum, acho que é só... Review!! Please! =3

Kissus!

_Lecka-chan – 01/02/09_


	2. Aviso

Domo, minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? n.n'

Kyaaah!! Honto ni sumimasen! x.x Além da demora, tenho péssimas...

É triste, mas os capítulos vão demorar mais do que o previsto, meu PC tinha dado pau e aí quando finalmente mandei pro conserto recebi a terrível notícia. ELE SE FOI!! T_______T Meu lindo hdzinho deu perda total, foi-se, morreu, é defunto! Ç_Ç

Apesar de estar louca por causa da escola (ficar de recuperação pela primeira vez foi um trauma... ç.ç), farei o possível para agilizar as coisas entre uma matéria e um livro, farei tipo rascunhos em um caderno para facilitar na hora de digitar. Talvez eu comece com capítulos menores, enfim, vou pensar nisso ainda...

Bom, então até! o/

P.S.: Eu acho que sei falar em japonês, então ignorem meus erros... XD

_Lecka-chan. – 04/05/09_


End file.
